Operation Pseudocide
by FutureVoice
Summary: Eight years has passed after the death of one Jennifer Shepard, who is not forgotten, and missed dearly. However, she is currently irrelevant to the members of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. That is until she isn't, and she's standing in front of them all, explaining why. Why? The million dollar question.
1. Chapitre Un

The redhead awoke alone to the musty and oily feeling of hotel sheets once more, she stirred slightly, before sitting up with a groan. Today was surely going to be difficult, no doubt.

Jennifer Shepard pushed up from the bed, instantly going for a shower and clean pair of clothes, not bothering with the time, her phone, or much of anything else. She knew it'd be early, somewhere around five, she never needed an alarm clock.

The shower was at first hot, something to make her drowsy, till it gave her a headache when she turned it to a painful cold. It felt like fire, yet, it was freezing. This allowed her mind to become more aware, in which she actually showered, and then let herself relax for a few minutes, by switching the temperature back. Most of her time, she lay against the wall, letting herself prepare mentally for the day or hell week. That's when she turned the water off and quickly changed.

Twasn't fifteen minutes afterward that her suitcase was back in her car, as well as her, and she was checked out of the hotel and heading towards a cafe in need of coffee.

His mornings always ended up the same. Alone. Just like the nights, unless a visitor cared to visit him in need of company or answers. Which seemed to be getting rarer as the times moved on, and everyone seemed to find some other people to run to, not him though.

The male rose up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed, to lean forward and rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He groaned a little, before standing to stretch. He too, headed for the shower.

It wasn't long before he too was heading for a to go cafe, where he could grab his joe and rush to work, and he was out the door in a short amount of time, pulling out of his driveway, heading there.

Gibbs was standing in line, didn't even have to order, they knew his, and had his simple black coffee waiting for him, like it was every morning, still warm. He picked up the cup, left the money on the counter, and turned around to see her.

Jennifer's red flowing hair that reached her shoulders, as she just pulled off her shades, and seeing him was a surprise and an honor. That honor they didn't get to have for longer than a few short seconds before adrenaline kicked in.

She turned immediately around, dropping her sunglasses and took off running in her crappy high heels, not enough time to get back in her car, so she ran directly past it, and then his, god she should've noticed it, she parked directly beside it.

Gibbs dropped his coffee, it splashing all over his shoes and lower pants, wouldn't stain, he was wearing black. He took off running after her, pushing the door open, and letting it slam behind him, he followed her, or well hopefully what was her.

She turned a corner, he followed, and through an alley they dodged many challenges, a group of men, trashcans, trash, and even a dog, one a few feet in front of the other, but when Gibbs came to the end of the alley and to the next street, she was nowhere to be seen in the crowd of heads and hats.

He looked, high, low, sideways, backways, he retraced his steps. By the time he got to his car, the car in front of his was gone, but along with that many others. He thought he was going insane, maybe it was his old age.

Jennifer had rushed fast to get to the office before Gibbs because he'd be on the watch. She was shaking on the drive but knew she had bought herself some time if traffic cleared up soon. It wasn't on today's list to tell Gibbs that she was still alive, or anybody else in NCIS, or connected to Gibbs. In fact, the fewer people who knew the better.

She hurried up inside the building after checking in with a secret code that only a selected few knew, that allowed one to enter the building without going through the whole process. She got into the elevator alone, hid her face, and climbed all the way to the top floor, riding past the bullpen, and then moved onward directly towards her - the director's office, - her old office. In which she didn't have anymore, she was a field agent now.

Gibbs was already in there, however, learning everything after he accused Vance of what he had seen, and refused to take no and be told he's going mad. He wouldn't believe it, and there he received his briefing and his emotions? They were in a mixture of being hurt, and pissed. Hurt that they decided to keep something from him like this, after the pain he felt after her passing and pissed for the same reason.

When Jennifer busted in through the door, their attention bolted to her immediately. The redhead was greeted with one respectful face, and another angered confused face.

They both started, _"Jen,"_ and their voices rang together, _"Agent Shepard."_ That's when she knew, that she was in the deepest trouble possible. She felt a wave of regret and ache, oh how long today was going to be.

 _ **End of Chapitre Un.**_

 _ **Bonjour! Thanks for reading! (If you made it this far, which you did, because of your reading this, right?) I know it bends a little AU, but it seems as if many people were asking for a story with Jenny still alive, here it is! (But I also wanted some fighting and shit, cause I'm evil.) I promise not to abandon because I haven't abandoned any of my stories yet! (No seriously, not yet.) So drop a comment, or just keep reading! Both of them keep me going!**_


	2. Chapitre Deux

The whole world seemed to freeze within those few short seconds. It was her, and he wasn't insane. He didn't know how to explain how he felt, he could only stare. How could he be sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him? It wouldn't be the first time.

 _"Jen,"_ was all he could say once more, his fresh coffee falling out of his hand, only to break as it hit the ground, dampening the outside of his shoes and pants. He instantly looked down to the coffee, but it was quickly ignored by all three of them.

 _"Agent Shepard, it is pleasing to know you've made it safely back from Moscow."_ Leon greeted Jennifer, with a fake smile. As she stepped forward not taking her eyes off Gibbs, she handed up a yellow folder towards the director, who grabbed it willingly and opened it after licking his thumb.

She took a few steps back towards the door, for it seemed like dear Jethro was broken, in which Director Vance took no care nor notice towards this. Maybe it was normal for Gibbs now a'days? How was she suppose to know, eight years is a very long time to be gone.

 _"Moscow?!"_ Gibbs said instantly as the words hit him, for he had been in Moscow last month. Is that where she's been all this time. _"You've been in Moscow this whole fucking time!"_ Gibbs hissed at her, his face turning from a confused expression to pissed, oh yes, he was pissed alright.

 _"And Vancouver, Italy, D.C, and Jakarta."_ Leon listed mindlessly, not bothering to pay attention to the tension that was growing in the room by the moment, as he lifted the folder page a little, and sprang over it did, for he to read more into her report.

 _"I thought you were dead! I asked you to not be fucking dead, Jen_!" Gibbs remarked with no care for the fact of Vance standing a little to his right, for he obviously knew that the two of them shared some heated moments in Paris, and where ever they traveled whilst undercover.

 _"I heard you,"_ Jennifer answered, only once. It sounded so much better in her head, for she did here him, all she could do is watch him stand there a little while after her funeral, and he just talked, little tears to water the empty casket that went in her place.

 _"Agent Shepard, I would very much like it if you could give a presentation on this instead."_ Leon interrupted Gibbs, with a swift hand movement, and walked around the desk to Jennifer, handing the folder back.

 _"Agent? What's with fucking Agent?"_ Gibbs questioned, he didn't understand. He couldn't. Why'd it happen, how'd it happen? Did she fake her death for the sake of herself or something else? By now millions of questions were running through his head, and yet, he felt blank and bare. He felt a headache coming on.

 _"That's all to be explained on your own time, Shepard, come on, I have to catch dinner if I don't want to be in trouble,"_ Leon said, walking around Jennifer and took the seat at the head of the table, allowing Jennifer to use the projector and TV. She knew how to do this no doubt.

 _"And if you- You don't keep your damn mouth shut, I'm kicking you out Gibbs,"_ Leon ordered, which seemed off of him. Gibbs couldn't help but immediately sit down obediently, his whole mind was off today.

 _"You just love being my boss don't you, Vance?"_ Jennifer called as she bent down on the other side of the projector, in an attempt to get it on, which required plugging it on, and it popped to life.

 _"Don't take it personally, Agent."_ Vance smiled, oh how they got along so nicely. Since he couldn't feel threatened, he must admit he liked being king of the hill, didn't miss being an agent, didn't mind kissing ass. This was who he was meant to be, and it showed sometimes.

 _"Operation RIA; In which the job of the given agent is to track down Ira, and eliminate. Him being a big national security threat. The importance of this case is top secret, and shall not fall into enemy hands."_ Jennifer stated, paying no attention to Gibbs, who had little interest in the case, and only in her. He knew he must sit patiently and listen to stay.

 _"The operation was declared a-go in May of 14' and I flew alone to Jakarta in June. As stated, I found one of Ira's men in a downtown bar, and earned his trust-"_ Jennifer stated, moving onward moving the case file instructions, to a picture of a young man whom one could understand was this male that she earned her trust from, however before moving on, Jennifer was cut off.

 _"Earned his trust how?"_ Gibbs asked, interrupting her. He couldn't help himself, the first thing came to his mind was sex. One would have to be really asexual or stupid to not want to tap Jen, she was incredibly sexy, and the idea of that made him feel sick all of a sudden.

 _"I'm a woman, he is a man, figure it out Agent Gibbs, and shut your trap."_ She ordered, with the little patience she had as she craved to get this done, be able to rush home for a few days and rest up, before requesting another case.

 _"Moving on. Two months later, I was invited to meet Ira at a fancy dinner party in which their hopes was to sell some higher up products. In which I planned to get the job done during the dinner party, however, this was unsuccessful."_ Jennifer continued, in which between these last two breaths she had switched to the smart screen, and using a clicker she leaned up against her old desk.

 _"In which, I was captured. Side note; Thank you so much for helping me during my time of need Director, very helpful."_ She noted sarcastically, looking kind of hurt. However, she quickly provided forgiveness. _"Though, it is understandable that during that time you were in a compromising situation in which you couldn't."_ She had no interest in continuing in what happened, but Gibbs easily concluded that this was around the time that Vance had lost his wife.

 _"Moving on, to make a long story short, Ira visited me often, asking about my friendships of people at NCIS, that he may know. He eventually underestimated me, in which he was killed, and I freed. The company has shut down, and hopefully this time he will stay dead."_ Jennifer said, pushing off of the desk, pushing the file across the table, in which Vance caught it before it could slip into his lap.

 _"Dismissed, both of you. Shepard, don't wanna see ya' for another week. Gibbs go home or go be a dog, could care less."_ The director barked, grabbing his bag, before quickly being the first one to exit the room first. He was definitely in a rush to get home, that's why he was often checking his expensive watch while Jennifer explained the case.

Vance left on a good note with his assistant, in which he instructed her to lock up for her, and that he had a date with his children and pizza. This happened often, seeing that he now played mother and father, it made quite a few people question how he does it all.

 _"Come on Jethro, treat a lady to dinner."_ Jennifer said, shutting off the TV, as well as lights and everything else. As Gibbs followed her like a little-lost puppy, lost he was, confused lost. In which he obediently followed, and they both knew within seconds they were in for a long night.

In which they headed out of the office... together.

 _ **End of Chapitre Duex.**_

 _ **Bonjour! In just two days you have reached a reading number of one hundred people, and you can't understand how happy that made me! I'm so proud right now, I started crying earlier. The comments people left me were amazing, and I am so thankful to know you guys enjoyed Chapitre Un. Also, a special shoutout to that one friend, whom knows who she is, for beta-reading, and dealing with me for the past couple of hours helping me to finish this chapitre. I hope you enjoyed it, so please drop a comment!**_


End file.
